paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sonar553/Transitioning
Hello everyone again, SuperSpyChase here. Wanted to say a few things. So, as some of you know, I have wanted to transition to music-making, and today (11/17/2016) I had finally got FL Studio (on my birthday, which was today) so I can start creating different genres of music. I'm on my way to being like Waterflame or MDK! This means I would be more inactive in the wiki. I also do want to say that I have still been going through some emotional stress at certain times, although I don't really know why, and I am worrying that my stress may go chronic. I have also been getting bad marks in my school-already got a failing mark on the "Geography" Strand, thus explaining my "Progressing With Difficulty" in my progress report. And my character....that is something I wish to fix. A lot. Also, I should have mentioned that it is well past my second year at this wiki, so biannual wikiversary, I guess XD. And I would like to say thanks for those who supported me at my time here. There are some people that I would like to say thanks for helping me out: Wardoge-1 or Chase_is_King: Believe it or not, you actually inspired me to write fanfics here. I would like to say thanks for that as well as your motivation. SmokythePolicePup: Thank you for motivating me through difficult times when I needed it most, you have helped me feel better and helped me stay in the wiki. You also had the time to hear about other people's opinions, including mine, thus why you make an excellent Admin. Sorry about the incident earlier a few months ago. TundraTheSnowPup: Being one of the first people I've encountered, I'd like to say thanks for helping me out when I needed it through states of hardships and most difficult times, and motivating me to continue on with this wiki. You, are one of the most helpful people in the wiki, and your title as Bereaucrat/Admin is well-deserved. These are just three of the ton of people I would like to say thanks for, so sorry if your name didn't get included-you all have influenced me in a positive way, so, Thank You. I would also like to say thanks to all admins and moderators for making the community a better place, you have contributed a lot and you deserved the title. Also, there was one more name I wanted to announce, but he had moved on from this wiki, and I am pretty sure you know the incident that happened earlier. So please, no judgements on this. Tbrays30: This user had been one of my most recalled friends in the wiki, and has helped me a lot when I needed it and also motivated me to be more successful. He would always listen to what others have to say...and he was a great Administrator. I hope he is doing fine after he moved on. I'll miss him a lot. So...that's basically it. So I am moving on to making music, but I will still be around, editing, but not as frequently, and I would like to say thanks for those who supported me. This is SuperSpyChase, signing out. Category:Blog posts